


I see your sun is shining

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Oneshots [33]
Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Best Friends, Camping, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Graduation, Group Bonding, Other, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Bill and his parents stopped going on their annual camping trip ages ago, but now that the losers are adult enough to make their own decisions, Richie knows what one of his first would be.





	I see your sun is shining

The losers sit in the booth at their normal diner, Chuck’s. The food at Chuck’s has never been very good, but it serves the right atmosphere for their chaos. The fluorescent lights flicker and crawl with dead flies and the burgers are mediocre at best, but the rude waitress will leave them to loiter in the booth for hours on end before she kicks them out. On this particular afternoon they were released from Derry High at noon as it was the last day of school for the seniors. Well, they were supposed to go to the senior picnic, but to just be forced to see Henry Bowers past their last classes and with minimal supervision? No thanks.

Richie sips at the last gurgling drops of his chocolate milkshake before slamming the glass back on the black and white checkered table with a clank of satisfaction. “We should get out of here before a week, ma bruthas, just until we gotta shake a hand and throw a piece of paper in the air,” He announces, sticking the traces of an accent behind his phrase, his words all coming out of the left side of his mouth in his contorted facial expression to go with the voice.

“You throw the hat, not the diploma,” Ben says, sucking at his own straw with the sheepish but condescending look on his face that the losers know so well. He doesn’t particularly mean to be an a-hole but it just sort of happens with his need to correct people, in the moment before he says it he always feels as if it’s something the person desperately needs to know but then he realizes moments after that it wasn’t necessary.

“Whatever, Hanscom. We gotta dip this popsicle stand,” Richie says confidently, leaning back into the chair and resting his sneakered feet against the pole of the table.

Stan doesn’t even try to hold back his snicker at the error in Richie’s phrasing. He puts his face in his hands for a moment before looking back up and running his fingers through his hair overdramatically as if to pretend he’d been trying to hide how he was judging Richie.

“I’m listening,” Eddie responds, leaning forward. Anything to skip out on his aunts staying over for the three days before the ceremony. They’re just going to poke him in the side and tell him he’s more muscly than when they last saw him, and he’d once again remind them that the cross country team would do that.

“Road trip, snacks and songs, staying out in the woods,” Richie says, his eyes scanning over the group with an excitement building in them. The losers had never gone camping together before, unless falling asleep at the quarry after an evening of tiring truth or dare counts. He knows Mike goes with his family, as does Richie himself, and Stan went to boy scout camp for nearly twelve years in a row. Bill used to go with his family but it mostly stopped when they were in the sixth grade. Richie knows how much he’d liked it.

“That does sound good, Eddie, you should drive, you’re the only one who could stay sane long distance,” comes from Mike soon after Richie’s proposal, only a mere few moments of thought. Bill drives the losers around, but he’d be too anxious to make a several hour drive of any sort, he doesn’t like cars as much as Eddie does. Behind the wheel may as well be seen as Eddie’s happy place, because really it is, that, and under the hood in mechanics class.

“I can do that. My mom is supposed to leave me alone more now that I’m graduating. She better, I’m getting tired of her getting back on my ass,” Eddie says with an eye roll, leaning his elbows on the table in front of him.

“Hey, y-you were the only one of us n-not to get sick during f-finals week,” BIll argues, he doesn’t like Sonia, not one bit, but he does what he can to get Eddie to look at the bright side of things, even when he can’t himself.

“I can bring snacks, mom’s trying to clear out the cupboard to make room for more ‘summer related food’, whatever that means,” Ben says, though he also knows that Arlene is finally dating someone and probably doesn’t want to be embarrassed by a bag of month old marshmallows in the cabinet next to the fridge. 

“Sounds good,” Stan agrees, marking off in his head what he’ll need. Sleeping bag, flashlight, portable charger. “Wait, where are we going?” he asks after thinking, it’ll be easier to pack with a location in mind.

“Bring a swimsuit, I know the perfect place,” Richie says with a smirk, looking over at Bill and then leaning over to Eddie to whisper something in his ear, he is the driver after all, he’ll need to know where they’re off to. “I’ll see you all at five o’clock tonight, meeting in my front yard,” Richie says, being the first to stand up when he sees Janet finally coming to tell them off for loitering.

At that they head out, going to their own bikes and cars (and Bill’s motorcycle in particular, he got that as soon as he could get his motorcycle license). They go back home, all collecting their things for an overnight or two, Richie can be impulsive so they pack to be prepared. Why they let him lead anything is a real mystery.

They do meet at five o’clock, shoving into Eddie’s mom’s minivan, she hardly drives herself so it wasn’t much of a stretch for Eddie to just nab it. Bill and Stan end up in the back, the trunk to be specific, Ben and Mike and Bev in the back seats, and Eddie and Richie up front. Or as he is now only answering to, DJ Tozier.

Despite the excitement, most of them are asleep only two hours into the drive, even Richie himself. Eddie is thankful to drive without the noise of Richie’s music and his voice in his ear.

He arrives at their location when it’s dark and they’re all still asleep. Acadia Park. Bill used to go here with his family, that is until Georgie passed. They knew how much he liked it, and frankly Eddie is still mad that his parents disregard anything Georgie liked now, no matter how much it had mattered to the four of them before. And that’s why Eddie feels so good about this trip. The drive was long and hard, mostly because so many people are in the car. He doesn’t know how he feels about having forced Bill and Stan into the back, but it only made sense, one too keep the surprise for Bill and two because they’re too of the skinnier losers, they’d have an easier time fitting than the others.

The next few days are spent in the water, and on tubes in the water, and all kinds of activities they could not do in Derry. The picture of a perfect senior rebellion trip, and by the time they go back to Derry for graduation, they’re blissful with experience. They feel ready to take on the world, together.


End file.
